


Something Entirely New

by RubiRose15



Series: Ash/Gou Fics [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Almost forgets to include pokemon, Ash is oblivious as always, Canon Compliant, Crushes, Fluff, Gay Panic, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Pokemon Battle, for now, psychoanalyzing a poor child instead of doing homework
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubiRose15/pseuds/RubiRose15
Summary: The last twenty-four hours had been strange, to say the least. Exhilarating to say more, but no word could describe what exactly Go was feeling.How did Ash's mere existence manage to turn his entire life around?
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou
Series: Ash/Gou Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566991
Comments: 50
Kudos: 375





	1. Gay Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Btw I made a discord server for the ship,,, come check it out! https://discord.gg/mScs67M

The last twenty-four hours had been strange, to say the least. Exhilarating to say more, but no word could describe  _ what _ exactly Go was feeling.

First, he had actually managed to see the legendary Pokemon Lugia, and he had actually jumped onto its back. Go had never been the athletic type, so even the mere fact that he jumped was abnormal.

Next, while on top of said Lugia, Go met,,, a character, to put it lightly. Ash Ketchum, a boy who was, evidently, very in tune with his emotions and his connection to Pokemon. Go didn't understand it at all, but it made things all the more interesting. The two of them went on an adventure without even exchanging a word until it was over. Go quickly accepted Ash as a new friend, which was yet  _ another _ strange thing. Go never let himself make friends, he didn't need them!

Third, somehow he and Ash managed to become research fellows for the professor. In their first mission, things almost became normal. Go wanted to do everything his way, perfectly routine. The two had a brief argument which he had thought lead to the end of their friendship, but apparently they were still going strong.

Finally, in the middle of all of that, something had been building up inside of Go’s heart. A warm, unexplainable feeling that he had never experienced before. It felt similar to when he first saw Mew as a child. It was exciting, but terrifying, and he couldn't tell if it made his blood run hot or cold.

When he saw Ash defend the Ivysaur, ready to sacrifice his own life to keep everyone else safe, that feeling sparked to life and made itself undoubtedly present. He didn't understand. Nobody would do that. Everyone Go had ever met was ready to throw him to the side, not caring about anyone else but themselves.

Maybe he was looking too much into it, and Ash only cared about the Pokemon. But the feeling in his heart refused to cease, letting him trust the naive thoughts.

What seemed to be the common factor to all these uncommon occurrences was Ash himself. The guy leapt into his life and situated himself there, knocking over everything along the way. Go hadn't even known Ash for a full day and they were both sad that they almost lost their friendship. It was weird. Needing a second opinion, he turned to his childhood friend.

“Hey, Koharu, would you be upset if we weren't friends anymore?” Go asked out of the blue during breakfast. Ash was still sleeping, and he was fairly sure not even a hyper beam to the face would wake him up.

“What?! What are you trying to say?!” she responded accordingly. Go forgot to think about how bad that would sound out of context.

“Wait!! Oh my Arceus I don’t mean anything weird about that!” he quickly tried to explain himself. “I just mean... how do I put this… Is it normal to get attached to someone really quickly?” Once she regained her composure, Koharu stared at him, calculating.

“You're talking about Ash, right?” She finally remarked. The bluntness almost knocked Go out of his chair.

“W-what?” he stammered. “What makes you think that?”

“Well, it's not like I have a large number of people to choose from,” Koharu deadpanned. Go frowned. She wasn't wrong, but it still stung. “Sorry, I just know you prefer to stay alone, and Ash is the most recent person you've met.”

“It's fine,” Go sighed deeply. “Yeah, I'm talking about him,”

“So, what do you mean by attached?” Koharu pushed the conversation forward, moving away just a little to gather her supplies for school.

“I don't know…” Go shoved his head into his hands as his face flushed a little. “I guess it's like… I wanna be friends with him?”

“You're already friends, aren't you?” Koharu questioned, placing her bag over her shoulders. Go groaned in response.

“I know! I don't want to  _ not _ be friends, though!” he said. “Which is unlike me! I don't need friends, so why would I want them? I have you, and you’re enough for me.”

“As flattering as that is,” Koharu began sarcastically as she filled Yamper’s food bowl. “It’s perfectly reasonable to want friends. Needs and wants are two separate things, you know. Plus, I feel like it'd be healthy for you to meet new people. What do you do when I'm gone?”

“...Wait for you to get back,” Go awkwardly said after a moment. “But in my defense, I'm also taking charge of my future!”

“I'm sure you are,” Koharu smiled a little as she made her way to the door. “I gotta go now, let me know if anything interesting happens while I'm gone,”

“I will,”

“See you!” With that, she was gone for the afternoon. Go quietly laid his head down and considered hitting it against the table a few times when Ash finally woke up.

The boy was in some tacky Pikachu shirt, complete with matching shorts. The pokemon sitting on his shoulder honestly made the design seem more obsessive rather than matched. He yawned, trying to stretch out the sleepiness as his body directed him to the food.

“Mornin’” he mumbled incoherently. He sat down next to Go after shoving whatever he could touch onto his plate. Pikachu was still half asleep, clinging to him.

“Morning,” Go replied as the strange feeling reared its head. It usually muted itself when Ash wasn't around, but could come back in a snap. “How'd you sleep?”

“Great! The professor was really nice to give us such comfy beds!” Ash smiled brightly. Go almost had to squint to even look at him.

“Well, I bet the bottom bunk isn't nearly as comfortable as the top one!” he decided to distract himself from his emotions with a little friendly competition.

“Oh yeah? Just because you're up there now doesn't mean I won't give up! The top bunk will be mine!”

“You wish!”

The boys laughed together for a while until the time came to actually get ready for the day. Go watched Ash’s wild routine with mild annoyance. He preferred his morning routine to be calm, or at least most of it to be. Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu were shooting around the place like madmen. Perhaps it was a delayed electrocution on the boy’s part? Pikachu did seem to use Thunderbolt as an alarm clock.

The professor, being out on meetings for the day, had no assignment for the boys. Go had assumed that meant furthering the research they already had, or collecting data on nearby Pokemon in general. Apparently, Ash had other plans.

“Go! Do you wanna do something fun today?” he asked rather vaguely.

“What do you mean?” Go was fairly sure they had different ideas of fun. Ash just shrugged.

“I dunno, we can visit the old gym before it gets taken down and replaced with the one under construction! Or we can go to the marketplace and see all the cool stuff they have for Pokemon! Or we can find the Venusaur we met before to see how they're doing!” he continued to list a few more ideas, all of which involved having a Pokemon partner of some sort.

“I suppose we could collect more data on the Venusaur…” Go muttered, half to himself. Ash shook his head.

“We're not collecting data, we can just hang out with them.” Ash said. “I bet they miss us!”

Go didn't see why or how a Pokemon could miss them, but he figured he should just get used to his friend saying weird stuff like that. When the whole “hanging out” thing didn't work out, Go could go ahead and analyze the Pokemon anyway.

“Yeah, sounds fun. Let's go!” he smiled and let Ash lead the way. Somehow, even though the two of them never saw where the Venusaur and Ivysaur went after evolving, Ash knew exactly where to go. Did he stumble into them before? Or was this just a thing? Go knew the answer already, deep inside.

Once they reached the forest area they were looking for, the Venusaur and Ivysaur were, in fact, happy to see them. At least according to Ash. Go simply saw a bunch of wild Pokemon. If he looked really closely, he could detect a sort of smile on their faces, but he was overall pretty unsure about it.

All the Pokemon were sunbathing in the light that shone through the trees. Go had a gut feeling Ash would join them and he turned around to find out he was right. Smack in the middle of a sun beam, Ash was sprawled out with his eyes closed. He looked like he was enjoying it more than the Pokemon. Speaking of which, his Pikachu was draped over his chest, enjoying the warmth surrounding him.

_ ‘Wow, Pikachu is so lucky’ _

Go started at the intrusive thought. Thankfully no one else seemed to notice. He shook it out of his head and awkwardly looked around.

“S-so what now?” he asked, willing the red on his face to fade away. Ash cracked open one eye to look at him. Go gulped as the sun turned his brown eyes into what looked like gold. His heart rate probably doubled and his stomach started to feel fluttery.

“You gotta lay down and experience everything! Remember how nice everything felt on top of that gym the other day? This is like that!”

“But… We only did that to understand the Ivysaur, right?”

“Well yeah, but it also feels good!” Ash exclaimed. The sun seemed to agree as it shined even brighter onto the grass. Go tried not to grumble to himself-- and failed-- as he reluctantly joined Ash on the ground.

How could something fun be used for analysis? Surely things would be one or the other. The Pokemon did this to store sunlight for evolution, Go discovered that by sunbathing with them. There wasn't anything particularly useful in laying around now. It was just a way to be lazy and relax.

Go closed his eyes, trying not to think too much about it. Maybe if he stopped overthinking he would discover something else. If he really let himself free of his thoughts, he could properly focus on the sun warming his skin, and the grass being a lot softer than the stone on the top of a construction site.

Some baby Bulbasaur were playing nearby. Go expected their loud play fighting to be distracting, but every time the Pokemon butt heads he found himself growing drowsier and drowsier until he fell asleep.

* * *

Go woke up some time later to Pikachu precariously holding a Chesto Berry in front of him. He shot up, the lingering sleepiness almost causing him to fall back to the ground.

“Oh, you're awake now!” Ash said with a hint of relief. “Good job, Pikachu!” the pokemon keened at the praise, even though it didn't do anything.

“What happened?” Go mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

“Sorry, I didn't realize the Bulbasaur were using sleep powder on you,” Ash replied. “They must've accidentally used it while playing,”

Go made some sort of noise to signify he heard Ash while trying to stand up. Every time he got to his feet, his vision started swimming and he had to sit down again. Pikachu lifted a chesto berry for him to eat, and Go happily accepted. It tasted sweeter than normal.

“Are you feeling okay? I can carry you home, if you need it,” Ash asked. Go blanked for a moment as he thought about how that would end up. A blush crept up on his face at the idea and that funny feeling came with it. He coughed into his hand to regain his rational thoughts.

“I think… I'll be fine,”

“Alright, just let me know if you're falling off your balance and I'll help you,”

“Noted,”

The walk home would've been much faster had Go just agreed to be carried. He stumbled every few feet. Go had hoped the walk would help his condition, but he didn't feel much better when he plopped himself onto the couch. He wanted to pass out again, but he kept himself awake knowing it would keep him from sleeping that night.

Ash had gone somewhere while Go was scavenging the kitchen for caffeine. He found a box of energy drinks in the fridge, and quickly downed one. On the other end of the kitchen, Mr Mime took a break from cleaning to watch him with mild concern. Go looked towards it with bags under his eyes and a face that said “just don't ask.”

A few energy drinks and a bitter chesto berry later, Go felt absolutely horrible, but also like he could get stuff done. When eating the berries, a theory came to mind about the Venusaur. While he was thinking about said theory, Koharu came back from school.

“Oh, you're back,” he grumbled, forcing himself to meet his friend. Koharu huffed.

“Well you sound awfully enthusiastic,”

“Sorry, just tired. I was on the business end of a sleep powder,”

“Ah, makes sense,” Koharu remarked, bending down to greet her overly excited Yamper. “Could be worse, could've been poison or paralysis,” Go shivered at the thought.

“Yeah, guess I'm lucky,” he muttered. Koharu hummed once she saw the many energy drink cans in the trash can.

“How are you feeling?”

“I simultaneously feel like death and that I could end global warming, but I came up with a theory that Venusaur pollen makes berries taste better,”

“Hm, interesting,” she deadpanned. The girl began to take out some of her homework papers. “Where's Ash, by the way?”

“I dunno,” Go sighed, crossing his arms. “He left after he dropped me back here. Arceus knows what he's doing,"

As if on cue, the boy in question came running through the front door. Go and Koharu jumped a little at the sudden entrance.

“Go! C’mere, we have a surprise for you!” Ash exclaimed, grabbing his hand. Go tried to pull away, not appreciating the violation of personal space. The annoyance was almost enough to drown out the beating of his heart. Almost.

“Hey! Calm down, I'm coming!” Go argued, but still let Ash drag him outside. What he saw left him just about speechless.

Waiting outside was the herd of Venusaur, Ivysaur, and Bulbasaur. Each one of them had a gift-- be it a flower or a berry. In the front was the two baby Bulbasaur that accidentally put Go to sleep. They each lifted a vine that carried a huge bouquet of flowers.

Go felt his face run hotter than ever before as he awkwardly accepted the bouquets. Were the Pokemon… Apologizing? But why? How? Did Ash set this up? Did they do it on their own? What was even  _ happening _ .

“They felt bad that they used Sleep Powder on you,” Ash explained. “So they set this all up to make you feel better!” So they  _ were _ trying to apologize. But how would Ash know?

Go was abruptly cut from his never ending train of thought when Ash picked a flower from one of the Ivysaur and tucked it behind Go’s ear. Go froze in place as his nerves got the better of him and that feeling roared to life and shot pure adrenaline through his entire body. He may have been red before, but now he was absolutely glowing with a blush. He was too awkward and hormonal to speak at that moment. Koharu peeked her head over his shoulder to see the commotion.

“Oh boy, you've got it baaad,” she whispered. Go could only minutely nod as the realization hit like a train. That's what the feeling was.

He had a  _ huge _ crush. 


	2. Gay Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Its chapter 2! This is set in episode 7, when Ash and Go compete in a Hoenn battle contest!   
> We got some,,, aNGST???

Go had been doing a pretty good job at hiding his crush on Ash so far. Granted, he was kind of distracted by a rampant Scorbunny that he decided to catch, a new goal of filling up the Pokedex, and all the new bug Pokemon he caught in a day. He hadn't really had the time to focus on his silly crush. Everything was just too exciting!

Things finally started to calm down, though, so to further the façade, Go welcomed any and all distractions. Today he was with Koharu and Professor Sakuragi, doing some kung fu stretches to work with his Pokemon. It was going fairly well with the exception of his Metapod almost getting injured.

Until Ash threw his backpack at him and told him they were going to the Hoenn region.

Go wasn't sure how to respond to that other than just going along with it. So there he was, sitting on a train to Hoenn, with his newfound crush in close proximity.

Thankfully, Go actually did have something else to focus on during the train ride! His horrid anxiety of having to compete in a Pokemon Tournament against his will. Ash had signed them both up for a mini cup without asking. Having a relatively calm morning interrupted by the need to cross regions with two battle ready Pokemon wasn't exactly soothing. Ash attempted an apology for the spontaneity, but Go brushed it off.

“How'd you hear about this cup, anyway?” Go asked, scratching Scorbunny behind its ears. The little rabbit’s foot was bouncing happily.

“I read about it on my Rotom Phone,” Ash said, holding it up as if on display. The Rotom’s face on the back of the phone smiled with what looked like pride. “These things are handy!”

“Why'd you sign me up, then?” Go mumbled. “You know I've never been in an actual battle before…”

“I know, but I feel like you would like it!” Ash exclaimed. Pikachu squeaked in agreement on his shoulder. Go looked down at his lap and fought back the urge to bite his lip with worry. “Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do great!”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and don’t forget about all the cool Hoenn Pokemon you can catch while we're there!” Go laughed a little, turning his head to hide his pink cheeks. Ash certainly knew how to lift his spirits.

* * *

The two of them arrived in Hoenn just a couple hours later, and with time to spare before the tournament. In that time, Go managed to catch a Taillow  _ and _ almost get mauled by a Mightyena. Thankfully, said Mightyena was pretty tame, belonging to some greasy looking guy named Hoji.

Speaking of that guy, he was really rude. He rode around on his Hariyama like some sort of throne, and made fun of Go by calling him cute in a voice that was the very definition of condescending. He somehow forged a sort of rivalry with the boy just as the brackets were announced, revealing the first match was between the two of them.

Unfortunately, their rivalry was very short lived. Hoji defeated Go with ease, completely wiping out his Pokemon with one move each. It was a terrible failure on Go’s part.

Realistically, Go knew he shouldn't blame himself. He was inexperienced, it made sense to lose his first battle. His Pokemon were doing their best. Still, it stung, and Go fought back the prickle of tears that threatened to escape as he brought Scorbunny into its pokeball. He quickly left to go to the Pokemon Center, not wanting his partners to be left uncared for.

While he waited, Ash managed to catch up with him. He stayed pretty quiet until Go got his Pokemon back. He brought them out, relieved to see they were still confident and kicking. He wanted to apologize for being a bad trainer, but he just couldn't find the right words...

“Hey, cheer up,” Ash pat Go on the shoulder. Go looked away, thinking about what Ash had said earlier.  _ I think you would like battling! You'll do great!  _ he had assured him.

Did Ash just sign him up for this tournament to embarrass him? He knew he had zero experience in this, how could he expect him to win? Surely he knew Go would lose immediately. Maybe he had misjudged Ash… Go frowned, tightening his hold on a pokeball in his hand.

“Catching is better,” he muttered, trying not to sound upset. He probably failed, much like his attempt at battling. Ash leaned forward, trying to hear him better. Funnily enough, it didn’t make Go blush at all.

“What was that?”

“I'm gonna go catch some Wurmple,” he all but yelled, shrugging off Ash’s hand and running toward the doors.

“Go, wait!”

Go stopped in his tracks, reluctantly curious as to what the trainer had to say. Was he going to admit the real reason he made him join the tournament? Was he going to tell him he needs to get better? Maybe he would say he can't be friends with such a lousy battler and toss Go aside like everyone else--

“Watch our battles, okay?” was all he said. A few thoughts crossed Go’s mind at that, the most prominent being ‘ _ Seriously? I'm on the verge of tears here, and all you care about is me watching your stupid battles?!’ _

“Come on, Scorbunny, Scyther!” he exclaimed, completely ignoring his friend and running away. The two Pokemon followed, albeit slightly confused.

Go didn't stop running until he was back in the patch of forest he originally caught Taillow in. It wasn't far, but the exertion definitely burned his lungs. Maybe he should take some more of Mr. Mime’s kung fu classes…

He shook the random thought out of his head. He came here to find a Wurmple. He'd much rather spend his day alone in the woods instead of watching dumb battles. 

What was even the point of battling, anyways?! It just seemed like some cruel way of demonstrating who was the strongest. It was a popular form of public humiliation. He couldn't even understand how it was acceptable! To put a helpless, weak Pokemon into the field against someone more experienced who can hurt them as they please was just horrible. They can't do anything, no matter what they do they'll just lose!

Go sank to his knees as he realized he was projecting his own insecurities onto his poor Pokemon. He tried to wipe the sudden tears out of his eyes, but everything he brushed away came back as soon as he did so. His Pokemon soon caught up to him, shocked to see their trainer crying. They tried to comfort him. Scorbunny cuddled his side and Scyther offered a companionable silence. It couldn't do much in terms of physical affection, but it was the thought that counted. Even Taillow managed to escape from its pokeball and nuzzle Go on the cheek. He smiled shakily.

“Thanks, guys,” his voice wavered, but he ignored it. “You aren't weak at all… I hope you know I don't blame you. It's my fault we lost,” Scyther and Scorbunny tried to deny it, but Go didn't bother to listen.

“If only I could've been more reliable to you, I'm so sorry,”

“Bun…” Scorbunny weakly protested, rubbing its cheek against Go's side. Scyther tried it's best to form a makeshift hug despite its huge blades. Taillow awkwardly pecked Go’s ear as a light scolding for being so hard on himself. The trainer almost laughed, grateful to have caught such supportive Pokemon.

“Thanks,” he said again. “I still don't get the point of battling. What's so great about it? Why are there huge events just to watch Pokemon fight?”

“Scythe,”

“Hm,” Go hummed, pretending he knew what Scyther said. “Maybe Ash would know, but… He's probably upset that I ran off like that,”

Not only that, but Go was still unsure of Ash’s intention in bringing him to Hoenn.  _ Was  _ he actually trying to embarrass him? Thanks to his Pokemon, his head was clear enough to decide that wasn't true. He hadn't known the boy for long, but he knew Ash wouldn't do something like that.

No, he probably wanted to show Go something. Arceus knows the boy wasn't good with words, he couldn't describe the battling experience if he wanted to. Maybe there was something he wanted Go to see, to experience for himself. It was Go’s own fault he couldn't do it properly. If he watched other people battle, maybe he would understand...

“Oh, no,” he accidentally said aloud and brought out his Rotom Phone. He pulled up the site that showed the battle brackets and saw they were already at the semifinals. Of course, both Ash and Hoji were in the top four. There was no doubt in Go’s mind that they'd be the final two.

Returning Scyther and Taillow to their pokeballs, Go and Scorbunny began sprinting back to the tournament.

\--But not before catching three Wurmple. What? They were just  _ asking  _ to be caught!

* * *

Go managed to make it to the finals just before they began. As he predicted, Ash and Hoji were the final two. He paid close attention to the match, brimming with curiosity.

Ash first sent out Mr. Mime, and Go was definitely intrigued as to how this would turn out. Mr. Mime was normally just a housekeeper, how could it be good at battling?

Well, his question sure was answered.

Mr. Mime was dodging attacks left and right, its moves being suspiciously similar to the kung fu it was teaching earlier that day. Ash instructed it to continuously use Reflection until Hariyama was trapped in the multitude of barriers. The referee screamed something about having a newfound respect for Mr. Mime, and honestly, Go did too. It was amazing.

This battle was vastly different from Go’s experience. It was fun, exciting,  _ thrilling,  _ even. And when Pikachu came out to fight Mightyena the experience just intensified. ' _So this is what a Pokemon battle is...'_

Ash’s moves were so creative, nothing Go could’ve dreamed of. And Pikachu was so powerful, sending a lightning bolt through the ceiling. Ash’s reactions were spot on, thinking up ways to counter attacks on the fly. Pikachu made an Electroweb as a  _ catapult _ , for crying out loud. The battle was amazing, breathtaking, exhilarating--

“Beautiful…” Go breathed out as Ash and Pikachu high fived in the ray of sunlight. He bad barely even registered that Ash had won the battle, he was so taken aback by it all. Go didn't realize that  _ this  _ was what Ash was always so pumped up about. He could understand now.

Go stayed to the sidelines as Ash accepted his prize for winning the tournament. He was almost worried about Hoji declaring war on the boy, but noticed the two attempting to exchange a handshake as Hoji genuinely smiled with unbridled joy. Go met up with Ash outside.

“Oh, you came!” Ash ran up to him.

“Of course I did,” Go said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ash grinned.

“How did you like the battle?”

“It was….” Go trailed off. “Interesting.” He finished and began walking back to the train station with Scorbunny. Ash followed suit, along with Pikachu and Mr. Mime. “Congratulations, you were all really cool,”

“Thank you!”

The two continued walking a little under the orange sky, quiet.

“Oh, and…” Go mumbled after a while. Ash faced him, expectantly. Go could feel his face heating up as he spoke. “Pokemon battles… Sure are fun, huh?”

Ash lit up like Lumiose Tower at night. Pikachu also looked really happy, even to Go. “Aren't they?!” he exclaimed.

They made their way to the station before the last train could take off, thankfully. They found a place to sit and soon began the slightly long journey back to Kanto. Go was still a little iffy about battling himself, considering his defeat against Hoji, but he didn't hate battles as much anymore. Speaking of which…

“So, you and Hoji are friends now?”

“Huh?” Ash tilted his head before recognition flashed in his eyes. “Oh yeah! He and I get along pretty well! He's a little intimidating sometimes, but in the end he's just as dorky as the rest of us,”

“Oh,” Go blinked slowly to process. So his “rival” was now friends with his crush? That could only go horribly. He silently hoped he'd never have to see him again. It would be too embarrassing.

“Yeah, making friends is like, the best part of traveling,” Ash piped up.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it's kinda lonely to travel by yourself,” he began. “Plus, meeting new people gives you a chance to learn and grow. You can't make much progress on your own,”

“I guess,” Go replied hesitantly. “But if you can't solve problems on your own, how can you survive?”

“There are some things you can do on your own, but other times, it's necessary to have someone with you. And you'll never  _ have  _ to be on your own, there's always someone on your side, whether you realize it or not!” Ash smiled, proud of his little speech. “No shame in asking for help.”

“Isn't it embarrassing? To admit you can't do something?”

“Course not, everyone understands that sometimes you just need a friend,”

“I've never really found myself needing friends… They're just a hassle,” Go murmured, half to himself. He glanced at Ash from the corner of his eye. “You're an exception,”

When Ash’s face went from concern to awe, Go suddenly blushed, realizing what he just said. He scrambled to correct himself.

“F-forget I said anything!” he yelled, making Ash giggle.

“Aw, I'm honored to not annoy you!” he said, and Go shoved him off the seat. He wished all Ash did was “not annoy” him. Unfortunately, he did so much more to Go’s poor little heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I like this chapter, i hope you did too  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments! 
> 
> PS: I.... Scorbunny kicking Ash in the arse for no reason is canon,,, that's beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably add more when more gay stuff happens in the anime.  
> BR O i fell for this ship hard. But at the same time I'm happy for them as friends ya feel? But at the same time Go is such a disaster gay and I love it.  
> Let me know how you felt about this fic! Have a nice day/night!


End file.
